Identification of unique users watching video over the Internet is difficult. Conventional methods to uniquely track viewing sessions include client-side cookies and tracking Internet Protocol source addresses of client devices. However, the client-side cookies are not always supported by the client devices and can be disabled by the users. Tracking the source addresses does not uniquely identify the users where the client devices operate behind a proxy server or network address translation server.
It would be desirable to implement a unique user session tracking in adaptive bitrate video delivery.